What If I Loved You
by BelieveTruths
Summary: When Mulder discovers that Scully has a significant other, Mulder realizes that he's in love with her.... and he would do ANYTHING to get her back.
1. Discovering something important

Title What if I loved you

Author Jamie

Email: brown-eyed-dreamer@juno.com

Archive Why yes... I'd be tickled!!  Just lemme know where so I could 

go take a peek.

Category MSR, and a wee taste of Scully other in the beginning.... 

but you ALL know that they get together, right??

Disclaimer NOT MINE... I'm just borrowing Mulder and 

Scully to have some fun with them... ;)

Summary When Mulder discovers that Scully has a significant other, 

Mulder realizes that he's in love with her.... and he would do ANYTHING 

to get her back.

Author notes: At the end 

And now... on with the show

PULLS CURTAIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What if I loved you?

Would you love me too?

Would you have the same feelings 

That I feel for you?

What if I loved you?

What if I loved you?

Would you let me kiss you?

Would we tear down this wall between us?

I have loved you since I first saw your beautiful face 

Since our hands first touched 

Since you spoke your name 

What if I loved you?

Mulder sat at his desk, looking at the picture of Scully on his bulletin board.  'What if I loved you Scully?' Mulder thought to himself. 'What would happen?'

Mulder was getting restless. Scully had been reassigned to Quantico for two weeks.  One day had passed and Mulder was miserable. He casually went down to see her yesterday, only to see that his precious Scully was in the arms of another man. A man that Mulder wanted to kill.

Mulder couldn't get their conversation out of his head.

"Come with me Dana."  He said. " Come on, Love. Just for the weekend."

"I don't know Cain." Scully said. " I have another autopsy to do." 

"That you could finish before the end of the day." Cain said.  " I could be your assistant." 

"Ah, but you're forgetting that I have a scalpel in my hand." Scully 

said in her teasing voice.

"And you're forgetting that I am a foot taller than you and can pick 

your little feet off the ground." Cain said as he picked a screaming 

Dana Scully off the ground and began to tickle her unmercifully. 

~~~  

'LOVE?' Mulder thought to himself for the fifth time that 

day. 'Scully couldn't be involved with this guy, could she?'

Mulder went through the conversation over and over again in his head. 

'Impossible!' he thought to himself as he rolled his pencil on his desk. "Scully and I don't keep secrets from each other. She would have told me."

"What is a name like Cain anyway?"  Mulder grumbled as he stood up from his chair to stretch his legs.  He had a meeting with Skinner in a few minutes and he was NOT looking forward to it. 

Mulder walked to the elevator and pushed the UP button. 

 'Who IS this Cain guy?' Mulder thought to himself as he pushed the button to the floor that Skinner's office was on.  "And how long has he been seeing her?"

 Mulder was going out of his mind with this thought.  How long had Scully been seeing this guy and why did she keep it from him??  Mulder started to pace back and forth in the elevator.  "Why, damn it, why?" Mulder muttered to himself. " I love her."  

 'Huh?' Mulder thought. 'Where did that come from?'

 "I love her." Mulder said laughing. " I am in love with her."

 The elevator brought him back to reality as it stopped and opened its doors

 Mulder walked out of the elevator with a big grin spread across his beautiful face...  He was in love with Scully. The mere thought had him almost skipping down the hallway to Skinner's office.  

 Mulder walked into the office... "Good Morning Agent Mulder." Kimberly said. "Assistant Director Skinner is expecting you...."

 "Good mornin' Kimberly." Mulder said, showing her a mouthful of pearly white teeth 

 "Good morning Agent Mulder."

 Kimberly said. "You're awfully chipper today"

"That I am." Mulder said as he walked into Skinner's office.

Mulder could not seem to stop smiling. He felt like the luckiest son-of-a bitch alive. He wanted to shout his love from the rooftop... like an old 'Fiddler on the roof'   'I am in love with Scully' Mulder thought to himself as he chuckled lightly.  He didn't have the

damndest clue what Skinner was talking about and he didn't care.   

"Am I boring you Mulder?" Skinner asked impatiently drumming his fingers on the desk.  

"What?" Mulder said, surprised. "I'm sorry sir... I guess my head is in the clouds today." 

"Well get off cloud nine and get back to work." Skinner said, angerly.

"Yes sir."

Mulder dreaded going back to his office.  That office where for 5 years, he and his little redhead worked side by side.  He was afraid. Afraid that if things got serious with Cain, that his precious redhead would leave him. Then what?  Could he go on without her?

Mulder walked to the elevator and pushed the button that lead him into his haven.

'Could I go on without her?' Mulder thought to himself as he ran his long slender fingers through his hair. 'I don't think that I could.... I love her too much.'

When the doors to the elevator finally opened, Mulder took a deep breath and walked out the doors, preparing himself for yet another day without Scully 

Scully had just finished her 4th autopsy.  She rubbed her cramping hands as she took a step back from the gurney.

"Deidre!" Dana called out to her.

"Yes Dana?" Deidre asked, walking towards her. 

Dana and Deidre had become very close in the short time that they have worked together.  Deidre, being almost 6 feet tall with long blonde hair, had just transferred into the beauru from a small town out west. 

"I have just finished the last autopsy," Scully said. "There is nothing else to do here, so I'm going home... I have a-"

"Date?" Deidre asked. " Oh by all means... GO! I was going to leave early too."

~Knock, knock~

"If that's Mulder, I swear..."

"Who's Mulder."

"I'll tell you later." Scully said, walking to the door and opened it. 

"Hey gorgeous."

"Cain.." Sully said, smiling. " What are you doing here? I thought that we were going to meet at my apartment. 

"I couldn't wait."

"Apparently" Scully said as she closed the door, and Cain walked inside. 

Cain moved his mouth down to hers and kissed her pouty lips. " I missed you."

Scully laughed. 

"You must be Cain." Deidre said, butting into everything as usual.

"Why yes, I am." Cain said.  "Has someone been talking about me? A wee little redhead perhaps?"

"Maybe." Scully said, grinning. 

"And you must be Deidre." Cain said. 

"That is a most definite." Deidre said in a flirty tone.

Cain smiled.

"Well, I'm off." Deidre said. It was nice meeting you Cain, and I'll see you tomorrow Dana."

"See you Deidre." Scully said, laughing.

"Let me change out of my scrubs..." Scully said, tilting her head up to look at Cain.

"Aww, do you have to?" Cain whined. " I kinda like the sight of you in scrubs."

"Yes Cain." Scully said, laughing. " I must"

Mulder was going insane. Two days without Scully and he was loosing it. Whatever happened to the man who always worked alone?  He fell in love with Scully, that's what.  

Mulder was sitting at his desk, staring at the unopened files.  He could swear that the office smelled of Scully and it was distracting him. " I'm pathetic," Mulder said, pushing away from his desk and resting his feet on top of the desk.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Its open." Mulder said looking up at the ceiling, where at least a dozen pencils were stuck in it. 

Skinner entered. 

"Mulder are you getting ANY work done?" Skinner said in an angry tone.

"Um..."

"Um what?" Skinner said. "It is a yes or no answer."

"Not really."

"What does that mean?"

Skinner thought for a moment. "This doesn't have to do anything with Scully, does it?"

"No sir."

"Then what is it?"  Skinner said. "You've been walking around with that 'pathetic me' look on your face for two days now.... Ever since Scully was transferred to Quantico for two weeks."

"I guess I just miss her sir."

"You guess?" Skinner said.  " I think that is a most definite."

"Why did you really come down here, sir?" Mulder said. I assume that it wasn't to see if I was missing Scully."

" I came down to get the Hannigan file." Skinner said. " I need to look some things over."

"Why didn't you send Kimberly to get it?"

"Its Five o'clock Mulder." Skinner said. "Kimberly left for the night."

      Surprised to hear that it was five, Mulder picked up the Hannigan file off his desk and handed it to Skinner. "Thanks Mulder." Skinner said, turning to leave. "Do yourself a favor and go home."

"Yessir."

Have I really been thinking of Scully all day? Mulder thought to himself.  It was so easy to dream of her kissing him, telling him that he was the one that she loved.  He had always had these fantasies of her in his dreams, but he never thought anything of it, telling himself that it could never happen, that SHE could never love a paranoid shmuck like him. 

"God, I'm pathetic." Mulder said, getting ready to leave for the evening. 

Driving home, his thoughts were on Scully, once again. 

~~~

"So where are you taking me?" Scully asked Cain as they walked down the hallway leading to her apartment.

"You'll see, beautiful." Cain said. "But first, we must be dressed appropriately for the occasion.  If you look on your bed there should be a box waiting for you."

"Oh Cain, you shouldn't-"

"Ah, but I did beautiful." Cain said. "A woman needs to spoiled every now and then, Dana."

Scully smiled as she unlocked the door. 

~~~

Mulder walked out of the elevator and walked to his apartment door.... He took out his keys, slightly glancing at the key marked "Scully". He sighed a deep sigh as he unlocked his door. Seeing his answering machine light blinking, he immediately walked to it and pressed the "play" button.

You have two messages.

Message#1--- Frohike Hey Mulder... we are going to order pizza and do some major hacking tonight. Wanna join us?? 

"Nah... I'm not in the mood for the three stooges."

Message#2 ---  Call me now. I'm hot and ready for you. Don't leave me lonely. Call me 1-900-555-LOVEME

"Tempting.... But no." 

Unenthused by the messages that were on his machine, Mulder walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

~~~

When Scully looked at herself in the full-length mirror, she was surprised at how beautiful she looked. Cain had bought her a long black spaghetti strap dress, with a slit coming up to her lower calf, complete with a small tiara to put in her hair, and gloves. The dress fit her tightly, revealing her curves that are usually hidden beneath her business suits and scrubs.  She had decided to wear her hair up, putting it in a small bun on the top of her head, with small tendrils of auburn on each side. She placed the tiara in the middle of her head, being ever so careful not to mess up her hair. She then put the gloves on her arms, smoothing out the wrinkles as she pulled them up to her elbow.  She took one last look in her full-length mirror, grabbed her evening bag out of her closet, and walked out of her bedroom door. 

      Scully found Cain sitting in a chair in her living room. Cain was looking at a magazine that was sitting on her coffee table.  He looked up suddenly, hearing the noise from Scully's shoes.  What he saw would forever stay in his mind. 

"Dana, you're beautiful." Cain said, putting the magazine down to take a good look at her. "I'm going to be the envy of every man tonight."    "Thank you Cain. "Scully said blushing. "You're the one who picked out the dress."

 "And did I ever pick out a good one." Cain said, nervously putting his hand through his hair. 

 "So." Scully said. "Where are you taking me?"

 "You'll see." Cain said, taking her hand.

 ~~~~

 Mulder walked around his apartment, wearing his boxers. His towel lay loosely around his neck, to catch any water that would fall from his head.  He walked to the kitchen in search of food.  Opening the refrigerator, and finding nothing of interest, he grabbed his sunflower seeds from his cabinet and headed to the couch to watch some TV. 

 ~~

 Scully and Cain drove in a comfortable silence... Scully wondered where Cain could possibly be taking her, and Cain wondering what the night would bring.  After 10 minutes of this, Scully spoke up 

 "You are taking me dancing, aren't you?" Scully asked, lifting a brow

 "You figured it out FBI woman." Cain said as he turned into the parking lot. 

 " I knew it." Scully said laughing.

 "Come on gorgeous." Cain said. "Lets go."

 ~~~

 Mulder was getting restless. He ~tried~ to get some sleep, He tried not to think of her.  He was unsuccessful in doing both. All he could think about was loving her, kissing her, spending endless nights holding her in his arms.  Finally, with Scully totally in his mind, he drifted off into a Scullyfantasy. 

 ~~

 'I haven't had this much fun in a long time.' Scully thought as Cain held her tightly.  She had not thought about Mulder in two days, and that was a record for her. She felt happy for once.  For once, she did not think of Mulder every minute of everyday, of kissing those kissable lips.  She knew that she loved Mulder with her entire heart, but she also knew that Mulder could never love her the way that she loved him She would ~NEVER~ leave the xfiles, but she needed to move on in her personal life WITHOUT MULDER.

~~

Mulder was deep into his fantasy of Scully. He did not even realize that someone had broken into his apartment.

"Get up!" The intruder yelled. Mulder jumped off the couch, startled.

"What the fu- "" Mulder yelled, eyeing for his gun. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" The intruder yelled. "Who am I? You should know." 

It was then that an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. "Hannigan?" Mulder asked. "When did you get out?"

"Doesn't matter now." Hannigan said, pointing the gun at Mulder. " I've here to tie up some loose ends."  Then he shot the gun.

~~

Scully felt the vibrating of her phone in her evening bag. "Oh..." Scully said, pulling out of Cain's embrace to answer the phone.

"Scully."

"S-Scully I-its me." Mulder said

"What's wrong Mulder?"

"I w-was shot."

"Why didn't you call the paramedics?"

"Had to call y-you first." Mulder said. " I n-need you s-Scully."

"Alright, I'll call the paramedics on my way there." Scully said as she hung up. 

"What's the matter?" Cain asked as he walked closer to her.

"My partner was shot tonight." 

"Your... partner?" Cain asked. " And I thought that you cut up dead bodies all day."

"I was assigned to Quantico for two weeks because I have medical training and they needed a hand." Scully explained. " I am really assigned to a different division of the FBI."

"Alright then, lets go help this partner of yours."

"Thank you Cain."

The car was silent on the way to Mulder.  Scully was worried about Mulder, and Cain knew it. 'How long have they known each other?' Cain thought to himself with a small pang of jealousy. 'Are they close?'

Scully called the paramedics for Mulder on her cell phone. 

Scully and Cain walked to Mulder's apartment and walked through the open door. 

"Scully."

"The ambulance is on their way Mulder." Scully said, trying not to let the pain show on her face.  She hated it when Mulder was shot.  It turned her stomach inside out each time it happened. 

"Hurts..." 

"I bet it does." Scully said as she walked to the hallway closet and retrieved a towel and put pressure on the wound. 

Cain stood by the doorway, watching out for the ambulance. He hated seeing them this way, so... close. Almost as if they were lovers.   Cain secretly wished that the ambulance would come, right at this moment. 

Mulder wearily looked at Scully.  He had never seen her look so beautiful. The dress that she was wearing revealed every luscious curve on her body, not holding anything back. Mulder hated the fact that Cain was the reason that she looked so beautiful tonight, that Cain was the one she was dressed up for, and not him.  Mulder wanted to shoot him for it.

"Sorry I r-ruined your date Scully."

"Its okay." Scully said. "Its not your fault that you were shot."

Mulder smiled wearily, as the paramedics paraded into the room. 

I assume that you want to go with him." Cain said as Mulder was being loaded into the ambulance.

"Yes... I do."  Scully said. " I'm sorry this evening turned out this way."

"It's not your fault." Cain said. "Or his for that matter. Things happen."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Scully asked.

"Definitely." Cain said as he lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a sweet kiss. 

"Goodnight then." Scully said as she climbed into the ambulance with Mulder. 

~~~

It had been at least thee hours since Mulder was taken to the hospital. He had just gotten out of surgery and intensive care, and was now situated into a room of his own.   Scully sat there in the uncomfortable chair beside his bed, waiting for him to awaken. She had been there for at least an hour and she was getting bored.  She had taken off her shoes and set them beside the chair, feeling relief from the hurting that the shoes were giving her. She sighed a deep sigh as she pushed a strand of auburn hair. "Come on." Scully urged softly... "Wake up."

A few minutes later, Mulder woke up. "God, I feel like hell." he groaned, as he fully aroused from his slumber.

"Well hello to you too." Scully said, a smile peaking at the corner of her mouth.

"Hi.." Mulder said. "How long have I been here?"

"A while." Scully said. "You had a long surgery, but you'll survive."

Mulder smiled. "That's good to know."

" I would seem to think so." Scully said. " You should be out of the hospital in a week."

"Promise me, that you'll be careful Scully." Mulder said. "This guy is after me, and he could be after you too.  I don't want you getting hurt, or killed for that matter. I don't know what I would do if it did."

"I promise Mulder." Scully said, taking hold of Mulder's hand and squeezing it. 

Mulder smiled. " You look beautiful tonight, you know that don't you?"

"Thank you." Scully said, blushing. 

1200 A.M. 

Scully's apartment

"He said I looked beautiful." Scully said.  "He's never said anything like that to me before."  She shed her dress and walked into the bathroom in her bra and panties.  She opened the middle drawer in her bathroom and took out her brush.  She brushed her hair, slowly and thoroughly making sure to get all the tangles. She had taken the tiara, and carefully set it on her vanity. She then finished her nightly routine, and put on a fresh par of silk pajamas. She walked into kitchen, filled her teakettle with water, and set in on the stove.  'Why would he say something like that?' Scully thought to herself. 'Why now, after all these years that we have been partners?  Was it just a friendly comment, or was it meant to be something more than that?' She knew that Mulder was completely lucid when she was with him, otherwise he would not have been a smartass.

The whistling of the teakettle brought her back to reality.... but she was confused. Did Mulder think of her in the way that he hoped, or was he after all so heavy on the drugs that he did not realize what he was saying.  With that thought in her mind, Scully poured herself a mug of tea, and headed off to her bedroom to sleep

800 AM 

The next day

Quantico autopsy lab 

Deidre took a John Doe out of the freezer, and tried to put him on the gurney...

"Need some help?" Scully asked as she walked into the room.

"Yea..." Deidre said. " This guy weighs a ton."

"Just let me put on my scrubs." Scully said laughing.

Within a few minutes with much pushing and shoving, along with many naughty words, they finally got the John Doe onto the gurney.

"So..." Deidre said, getting her autopsy tools. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your date silly."

"Oh." Dana said, smiling. "It started out good. 

"But-

Mulder was shot last night.

"Who's Mulder?"

"Mulder is my partner for the past 5 years" 

"5 years!" Deidre exclaimed. "Wow."

Scully smiled. "A suspect shot him last night."

"Is he okay?" 

"Yeah..." Scully said. "He's well enough to be a smartass."

Deidre laughed. "Oh, he's that kind of guy, huh?"

"Lets just say that his mouth can get the best of him."

"Is he cute?"

Scully blushed. " Better than cute... he's gorgeous."

"Oh really?" Deidre said.  "Like Brad Pitt gorgeous?" 

"Better than Brad Pitt." 

"You like him?"

Scully grew quiet. 

"I knew it." Deidre said. "Its more than that, I can see it in your eyes.... y-you love him."

Scully nodded.

"But-"

"He doesn't know that I feel this way... and besides... I don't think that he thinks of me in that way."

"Well how do you know if you have never told him?"   

~~~

      Mulder dreamed of Scully. The dream that he was the one that was spending endless nights in her arms... he dreamt that HE was the one that she was in love with. He tossed and turned, longing for the heat of her body, to enwrap his long arms over her small frame.

'But who am I kidding?' Mulder thought to himself as he awoken, and thought of his dream. 'She could never love me that way.'  But oh how he wished that she could.

A week had passed and Mulder fully recovered.  After spending 4 days in the hospital, he was finally back to work. Scully had dutifully visited him those four days in the hospital, so desperately worried about him because of his wound.  

Mulder walked to his office and unlocked the door. The smell of Vanilla Fields, which was Scully favorite perfume, filled his nostrils.  God, how he missed her already, even though he just saw her yesterday. Mulder took of his jacket, hung it on the coat rack, and walked to his desk to boot up his computer.  'Today is going to be a long day.' Mulder thought to himself, as he looked at the open files that lay on his desk.  He slightly grumbled, as he was still, slightly sore.  He walked to the file cabinet to retrieve another file that he was doing more paperwork. It was then when he noticed that his phone was blinking.  He retrieved the file out of the cabinet, pulled his chair away from his desk and sat in it.  He pushed the button on his voicemail and listened. 

You have one message....

"Mulder it's me." Scully said. " I have a Ronald Wilkman in the autopsy lab. I believe that he's a suspect in a case that you are working ion...thought that you would like to look at the paperwork, or the heavy man himself. Call me if you are interested."

End of message....

Mulder picked up the phone and called Scully at Quantico.  Deidre answered.

"Deidre Cummings."

"Deidre, this is Mulder, Scully's partner... is she there?"

"Um... yeah... just hold on one second Mulder."

"Dana! Phone!"

Mulder shook his head and laughed. A week and a half and they were like sisters. 

"Scully."

"How come you didn't answer the phone?" Mulder asked, letting the poutiness show in his voice.

"Well gee Mulder." Scully said smiling at Deidre, who was listening in on the conversation. " I had bodily goop all over my hands."

"Yuck." Mulder said. "Okay that's a good enough excuse."

"So what is this about a Ronald Wilkman I hear of?"

"Yeah, well. You are working on the Wilkman case right?  An unidentified body came in this morning and from the description that you gave me of Ronald Wilkman, I think that this could be him."

"What about the dental records?"

"Deidre is doing that now. "Scully said, shooing Deidre away to actually get the test done.  "We should have them in a half hour or so, if you are interested."

"But of course Scully." Mulder said.  " I'll be there in a half hour. 

"Alright then." Scully said before hanging up the phone.  "See ya Mulder"

"THAT was Mulder?" Deidre exclaimed.... "God he sounds sooo dreamy!"

"Deidre, that's not the half of it." Scully said, smiling as she thought of him. "Not even close."

End part one 

A/N More to come!  Please Read and Review.  Also look into my other stories, this kiss series and Belonging Together

~Me 


	2. All hell breaks loose

XXX

Part 2

"Knock Knock" Mulder said as he walked through

Scully's office. 

"Hey Mulder." Scully said, greeting him from behind a body.

"Getting all the great ones today, huh?

"Oh yeah Mulder."  Scully said sarcastically.  "We got

Mel Gibson this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Deidre chimed in, walking in the room with a stack of files in her hand.

"Man did he ever have a nice..."

Scully's eyes widened. "Ooh y-yes indeed he did...."

Mulder laughed. "No fair ladies. I'm out numbered here." 

Scully laughed. "Since when did you start playing the wuss role?" Scully asked.

"Since you left me all alone in the basement..." Mulder said, making a puppy dog face.

"Ah, yes." Deidre said. "And I suppose the big bad

Dana saves your ass 90 percent of the time??"

Mulder laughed. 

" I shot him once." Scully said 

"Yeah?" Deidre asked, filing folders in a file cabinet. 

"Yeah." Scully said. " He deserved it too."

"Did not." Mulder said. 

"You were going to shoot Krycek as I recall Mulder my dear... with the murder weapon....  you deserved it!

"He what!" Deidre exclaimed. " Yeah, he deserved it." 

" I guess that you are lucky that Dana is a good shot I suppose."  

"Yeah, yeah I am." Mulder said giving both Dana and Deidre a toothy grin.  

"So..." Mulder said, leaning his arm on the wall. " What about Ronald Wilkman??" 

630pm.

Scully's apartment

The same day 

      Scully unlocked the door and stepped inside as the phone rang.  She rushed over to answer it, leaving the door ajar.

"Scully."

"Well, well well, if it isn't Mulder's pretty partner.... Hellloooo."

"Who is this?"

"Oh come on. You should know."

"I was the one who shot your stupid partner a week ago."

"What do you want Hannigan?"  Scully said, getting involved in the conversation, not noticing that Cain had walked inside her apartment. "TELL ME!"

"Alright, alright" Hannigan said. "Damn, you don't have to be so bitchy. Now be a good girl and look out your window."

Scully walked toward her living room window, with the cordless phone in hand and looked out the window.... It was then that she noticed a big blue van in the parking lot of her apartment complex.  Hannigan waved his arms in the air.

"You're watching me." Scully said

"Well good detective work, Agent Scully

Remember that big brother is watching your ~every~ move."

~CLICK!~

"Damn it." Scully said as she hung up the phone and put her hand on her hip in disgust.

"I really hope that was an unpleasant courtesy call." Cain said, surprising Scully

"What are you doing here Cain?"

"Oh." Cain said, putting his hands in his pocket "I was in the neighborhood. Thought that I would stop by."

"Come on Cain...." Scully said... "Lets go get some...chicken...."

Sitting in Cain's car, Scully told Cain what the phone call was about. " I need to talk to Mulder." Scully said. "He has been working on his case for a while now."

"Lets go then."

Scully called Mulder on her cell phone, and explained the situation.

Mulder's apartment

Half hour later

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Mulder asked, protectively as Cain and Dana walked in the door.  He was surprised to see Cain there, standing next to Scully.

"No..." Scully said. "But I want to know is who the hell is this guy."

"Alright." Mulder said, moving to his desk chair and sitting in it

"About 9 years ago, when I was still with Violent Crimes, we had this big case." Mulder said, leaning in towards Scully, who was sitting on the couch next to Cain. "Hannigan was the suspect. He was a murder... wanted in all 50 states for killing his family, and the next-door neighbor to boot. He was going to kill a little girl, in Mississippi, but I had stopped him.

"And he wants revenge..." Scully said.

"Yeah." Mulder said, "considering that he wants to kill me."

"So what happens now?" Cain jumped in.

"Well," Mulder said, looking at Scully " he implied that your apartment was bugged, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lets get guys over there to check it out, and we'll go from there."

"As long as Frohike doesn't look through my underwear drawer." Scully said with a smile.

"Mulder laughed. "I'll shoot him if he does, alright?"

~~~

Thirty-five minutes later, Mulder had called the Gunmen and had them checking Scully's apartment for bugs. Cain stood away, seeing them tear the apartment for the smallest little metal chip, and amazed at all the work that they we doing.  They were doing it together... as a team.  After succeeding at finding one in her living room and bathroom of all places, they all seemed to relax. 

"He could still be after you know Scully." Frohike said with concern in his voice. 

"I know that." Scully said, sitting on the couch beside Mulder.

"I still don't like the thought of you here alone when someone is out to get you."  Frohike added.

"Why don't I stay the night, just for the tonight." Mulder said. " I know this guy, and he likes to strike in the dead of night. 

"Alright then." Scully said. 

"Cain and I could do shifts."

It was just past one AM and it was Mulder's shift. He sighed in disgust as he heard Cain's constant snoring at the chair in the corner.  He could hear Scully tossing and turning in her bedroom and it was driving him crazy. Just having to smell her perfume while they were working caused his senses to go haywire... but having to hear her sleeping was even worse. Mulder stood up and stretched his long legs and arms... they were stiff from sitting to long.  

He then heard a noise that put his whole body on alert.  He searched for his gun as he heard it again. 

"Mulder" Scully whispered. "Its me."

"Jeeezus Scully." Mulder gasped. "You startled me." 

"Sorry Mulder." Scully said, as she walked over to her couch and sat beside him.

"Something the matter?" 

"I had a nightmare." Scully said. 

"What about this time?" Mulder asked, taking her hand in his. 

"My abduction."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

As Mulder listened to her dream, he cursed himself for causing her this pain.  He blamed himself for her abduction. He KNEW what would happen to her, what pain that she had to go through. When she was done, he sat back in the sofa and placed his arm around her. "I'm so sorry," Mulder said as he brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "So sorry."

"Its not your fault." Scully said. "Stop blaming yourself. I hate it when you do that. It wasn't your fault that I was taken. It was those men who put that chip in my neck, not you." She looked into his intense hazel eyes as they filled with tears. 

"I had thought that I lost you Scully." he said, all too aware of his thigh touching hers. "I was going crazy without you."

Scully smiled. "The thing that we should concentrate on is that I'm here now, sitting right beside you."

"Does Cain know about these dreams?"

"No." Scully said. " I think that he would have a heart attack if I told him."

Mulder and Scully were both quiet for a moment, neither of them not sure of what to say next.  They sat there together, in each other's arms enjoying the comfortable silence that they both share.  Mulder moved her chin up with his finger to look at him.  His gaze was so intense on her face. Oh how he wanted to kiss her. 'So much that it hurts.' Mulder thought to himself as his face came closer to hers.  And with that moment.... he kissed her.

Part 3 

Electricity jolted through his body as his lips touched hers. Every part of his body jolted awake as the kiss deepened with intensity. His tongue rolled in her mouth, memorizing the taste of her. It surprised him that she was letting this happen, that she was not pushing him back, but instead kissing him with all the fire within her.

"Scully." he moaned, as he pulled her closer to him to gain better access to that luscious mouth. She had moved her hands up to his head, letting her fingers play with his hair. 

"Mulder" she moaned, kissing him harder, letting everything within her out in the open that she has held back for so long. She placed her hands on his face, feeling the warmth of his face upon her hands.

"A-hem!" 

Mulder and Scully reluctantly broke the kiss and looked away from each other. 

"Am I interrupting?"

"Hannigan." Mulder said angrily. 

"Why yes Mulder." Hannigan said. "I'm touched that you remember me."

"Of course I do you bastard! Mulder said. "You shot me last week. How could I forget?"

"What do you want Hannigan?" Scully said sharply, grabbing hold of Mulder's hand.

"Awe, why I want you sweet thing." Hannigan said, moving closer to her. "I have to get revenge somehow, and I see that you are the key to getting what I want."

"Stay away from her!" Mulder growled.

"My my, possessive aren't you Mulder." Hannigan said, laughing evilly. "You have to learn to share."

"Never." Mulder said, bringing Scully closer to him. 

"Then I guess that I'll have to force you." Hannigan said, taking a gun out of his jacket pocket. 

"Move away from him!" Hannigan yelled pointing the gun at Scully.

Not seeing a gun anywhere in sight, Scully did as she was told.

"Scully, no!"

"That's Mulder's gun." Scully said.

"Exactly sweet pea." Hannigan said. You didn't even notice; you were so caught up in the moment. Come over here, now darlin'"

Scully walked over to him and sat on his lap, like he instructed. 

"Now..." Hannigan said. "We need to have a little chat now, don't we?"  

Mulder was breathing hard. This was not how he wanted this night to turnout. She had felt so good, and he wanted more. He wanted to kick Cain out of Scully's apartment and take her in his arms to make love to her. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Hannigan." Mulder said. "If you want to talk, you talk to me. Leave her out of this."

""No Mulder." Hannigan said, petting Scully like she was a puppy. " I see that this is putting you on edge, having me touch her like this."

"And like this..." Hannigan said kissing her lips. 

"Son-of-a" Mulder growled.

"See?" Hannigan said. "Now I wonder what it would do if I did this? Hannigan pointed the gun at Scully's head. "After all, if I do shoot her, it will be your bullet from your gun.

"PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN NOW!

"Ooh I hit a nerve!" Hannigan yelled excitedly. 

Cain started to wake up from his slumber. He silently stretched his arms, wondering what all the fuss was about, that had woke him up.  Turning his head left, he got his answer to his question. 

"What the hell is going on here!" Cain yelled, walking towards them

"Stay out of this Cain!

"Could you really live without her Mulder?" Hannigan asked. " What would you do if I shot her, right here and now?

"You asshole!

"Cain back away!" Mulder yelled. "This is FBI business, you have no right to but in 

"Dana is my business

"Well, she's my partner and I've known her longer so that makes her mine. Now back away!

"What would you do Mulder?"

   "What would I do if what?"

"What would you do if I shot her here and now?"

"Then I would kill you." Mulder said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I figured that." Hannigan said motioning with his hand..."But what would you do AFTER you killed me? Could you really go on without her in your life?"

Mulder glared at him, with all the anger inside his body. He knew the answer to his question. ... There was no way in hell that he could live without her. She meant too much to him.... She existed in so many parts of his life...

"Cat caught your tongue?" Hannigan asked.  I think that I just figured it out.... This beautiful redhead is the center of your existence... you don't know what you would do without her in your life. Its okay Mul-der. I had a woman like that once."

"Oh yeah?" Scully asked, lifting a brow. "That's hard to believe."

"You better believe it sugar." Hannigan said, moving his hand onto her thigh. "Although she did die a tragic death.."

"Get your hands off me!" Scully said, slapping his hand away.

"Aww, honey." Hannigan said, caressing her cheek. "Don't be so feisty."

"Get your hands off her!" Mulder yelled through gritted teeth as he started to move towards her. 

"Ah Ah Ah." Hannigan said, quickly pointing the gun at Mulder.  "Step back or I WILL shoot her.

Mulder stepped back as he looked at Scully sitting on Hannigan's lap.  Her eyes met hers as he sat on a chair

'Are you alright?' he asked, speaking through his eyes

'Yes.' She answered. 

'What are we going to do?

'I don't know. Get the damn gun away from him, that's for sure.'

'Ya think?'

Scully decided to make that move.  She let her hands lazily caress his face, his arms... trying to seduce him. She turned around in the chair, so that she would be facing Hannigan. She moved closer to him, letting her full breasts touch his chest, hearing him moan in return. ..."Hi" she said in a husky voice, letting her lips lightly touch his. Hannigan had dropped the gun, as he put his arms around Scully, to bring her even closer to him. 

Mulder tiptoed quietly to retrieve the gun safely back into his possession. He then walked back to the chair that he was sitting in and sat down. 

"Don't touch her!" Mulder yelled as he pointed the gun at him.   Scully slapped him... hard, leaving a mark on his face before standing up and standing beside Mulder. 

"Why you little whore!" Hannigan said," You tricked me!"

"Fucking son-of a bitch!"  Cain yelled.

"Shut up CAIN!" Mulder said, giving Cain the evil eye.

"I'm going to get even you little shit!" Hannigan said, walking towards her. 

Mulder looked at Hannigan and shot the gun at him. "The hell you will." Mulder said, as Hannigan's body fell to the floor. 

"Cain, call 911!" Mulder said.

      As Cain was talking to the 911 operators, Mulder took Scully hand and led her in the hallway. "Are you alright?" Mulder asked "Yeah, I'm fine. "Scully said. 

"Good." Mulder said, lightly brushing his lips on hers before Cain hung up the phone. 

He ended, bringing her close to him.

      The ambulance had taken Hannigan's body away, and Cain had left at Mulder's insistence, saying that he would take care of everything. Cain left, but not before he gave Scully a passionate kiss, and getting the satisfaction of seeing the jealousy on Mulder's face. At Mulder's persistence, Scully was spending the night over at his place, being that her apartment was a crime scene. Agreeing that Mulder was right, she quickly packed a fresh pair of clothes for work tomorrow, her gun and make-up bag. A few minutes later they were off to Mulder's apartment to sleep. 

A/N:  Sorry about the formatting.  I hope I fixed it for real this time!!

~me~


	3. poor Mulder

~~

Part 4

Quantico autopsy lab

830 AM 

The next day

Scully rushed into the autopsy lab an half hour later than usual.  She and Mulder had overslept, being that his alarm did not go off this morning.  She entered the lab quietly, seeing that Deidre was in the middle of an autopsy. She hung her overcoat on the coat rack, beside the desk and went to change into her hospital scrubs.

"Dana?" Deidre asked, stopping the tape recorder.

"Yeah." Scully said emerging from the other room.

"I heard what happened last night." Deidre said. "Are you alright?"

"How did you know?"

"Hell, its all over this place Dana."

"News travels fast, huh?"

Deidre smiled. "So are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scully said with a wave of her hand. "These kind of things happen all the time working in the field."

"I image so." Deidre said. "So anything else happen?"

"Mulder kissed me." Scully said, a smile peaking at the corner of her mouth, remembering his mouth on hers.

"Really?" Deidre said, with excitement in her voice. 

"Yes, really." Scully said, smiling. 

"So.... " Deidre said, lifting her brow. "Is he a good kisser?"

"God, yes... " Scully said, slightly turning red at the confession. 

"Better than Cain, huh?"

Scully nodded. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." Scully said, smiling at the thought

" I take it took you both by surprise." Deidre said, covering the body with a tarp. 

"Yes, it did." Scully said, folding her arms beneath her chest as she leaned against the wall. "I had woken up because I had a nightmare. I walked out into the kitchen to get a drink, and Mulder was on my couch awake. I walked over to the couch to talk to him, because talking to Mulder always makes me feel better, even though he could be a pain in the ass sometimes.  We were talking about the things that had happened to us in the past. Our eyes had met for a brief moment and then he kissed me. It felt like that he had held back kissing me for so long, that he was waiting for the perfect moment... god. It was intense!"

"I imagine so." Deidre said, slightly jealous of what Scully had experienced.

" It was nothing that I had ever experienced." Scully said. "To feel such fire, intensity in a kiss."

"You're lucky Dana." Deidre said. "To have a man like that in your life... who is incredibly handsome... and is willing to protect you till the ends of the earth."

Scully laughed, completely agreeing with what Deidre had said.

~~

Hours had passed in the autopsy lab... examining body after body, filing paperwork after paper work. Both Scully and Deidre were exhausted by the time lunch rolled around.  They both had decided to take a longer lunch break, being that they autopsied 7 bodies that morning, and felt that they deserved a longer break. 

"Let me just get my keys and we'll go get some food." Scully said, as she walked into the office where her keys lay.   Deidre stood there, waiting for her, thinking of how she wanted a man like Mulder in her life.   The phone rung, startling her from her thoughts. 

"I'll get it Dana." Deidre said, rushing over to answer the phone. "Deidre Cummins."

"Deidre this is Mulder." Mulder said in a weary voice. "Scully there?"

"Just a minute Mulder." Deidre said, as she placed the receiver against her chest and yelled for Scully. 

"Dana, phone!"

Holding her keys in hand, Scully walked into the lab and took the receiver from Deidre. 

"Hi Mulder."

"Hey Scully." Mulder said, trying to hide the worry in his voice. 

Scully could feel that something wasn't right. "What's wrong Mulder?" Scully asked, feeling the knot form in her throat. 

"I'm in jail Scully." Mulder said. "For the Murder of Robert Hannigan."

End, part 4  

Part 5 

Scully could feel her heart beating faster. "What?" Scully said, not believing her ears. "But. But how Mulder?"

"The police said that I left my badge in your apartment." Mulder said, letting the frustration show in his voice.  

"Where did they find it?" Scully asked, pushing a strand of auburn behind her ear.

"On your kitchen counter."

"I heard that they could be charging me with murder one Scully." Mulder said, his voice cracking.

"Why, that's insane!" Scully exclaimed. "You shot him to protect me."

"I know, I know." Mulder said. " I don't know what to do Scully.... I need you."

"I'll be there." Scully said. "We'll figure something out Mulder, we always do."

Washington DC Prison 

1230pm 

"What do you MEAN that you automatically assumed that you had caught his killer?" Scully shouted at Officer Wilson sitting behind the desk. "Didn't you read the file on Robert Hannigan? Then you would have noticed that he and my partner have crossed paths before." 

Seeing Officer Wilson scratch his head drove Scully to no end. " I'm dealing with idiots here." Scully murmured to herself as she drummed her fingers on the desk, waiting for a reply from the policeman.

"Well, Miss Scully." Officer Wilson said slowly. " I did read the file on Robert Hannigan." 

"But-" Scully said impatiently. 

"We believe that your partner there is the guilty one, Miss Scully." Officer Wilson said, leaning in closer to Scully's face. " We have all the evidence for us to believe that he is guilty. 

"Did it ever cross your mind that he was with me last night." Scully said, her tone getting annoyed." Scully said. " I saw him shoot Hannigan, but it was clearly in self-defense."

"Are you sure that your pretty head is not mistaken Miss Scully." Officer Wilson said, placing a finger under her chin. 

"Are you forgetting that I'm armed, officer?" Scully said, giving him the evil eye. " I suggest you take your finger off me right now before I shoot you. 

Scully could hear Mulder swear underneath his breath he was locked in a cell right behind the officer's desk, allowing him to eavesdrop on their conversation. He wanted to scream. This police officer was driving him nuts, and worst of all he was trying to hit on Scully.   Thank god, that his Scully was armed and wasn't afraid to use it. No Sirrie. His Scully wasn't about to take any bullshit from anybody. 

"I'm warning you." Scully said, once the officer removed his hand from her chin. " If you hurt one hair on his head, I will come after you and kill you." Scully said. "I know for a fact that this man is innocent of these charges against him."

" Are you threatening me Miss Scully?" Officer Wilson said, lifting his brow. 

"Consider it a warning." Scully said in an angry tone. 

Before Scully stormed out of the door, she looked in the direction of Mulder's cell.  She could see him there, leaning on the bars, and looking at her. 

"Don't worry Mulder." Scully said with her eyes. "I'll get you out of here."

~~

Quantico Autopsy Lab

3 pm 

When Scully arrived at the lab, Deidre was waiting for her by the door. "Is he alright?" Deidre asked the minute that she saw Scully enter the room. "Well, he's alright." Scully said. "But the police are certain that Mulder killed Hannigan, and they won't release him."

"Why?" Deidre asked.

"I don't know!" Scully said, waving her hands up in the air. "The police department in this town is just plain stupid!!"

"And you just figured that out, hun?" Deidre said, lifting a brow.  

Somewhere in Washington D.C. 

"So did you do it?" he asked, leaning against the wall of his bedroom wall. 

"Its all taken care of boss."

"Good, good" he said. "Go forward with the rest of the plan then."

~~

Washington D. C Police Station 

Three days later  

6:30 am 

Mulder was pacing on the floor of his cell, with his arms behind his back.  This is the second time in his life that he had to spend the night in a jail cell, and he wasn't too happy. "Damn it" Mulder muttered to himself. "I got to get out of here."  Mulder stopped pacing and sat back down on the lumpy bed in the cell.  He must have repeated this process a hundred times that night. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes, as he fought the urge to let himself cry.   He sat there impatiently, waiting for Scully to come take him to his court hearing.

"Mulder." Scully said, leaning against a desk.   Mulder jerked his head up, surprised to hear Scully's voice.

"Hi." Mulder said as he put his hand on his unshaven face. 

"Hey yourself." Scully said. "Are you alright Mulder?"

"As good as I can be, considering."

"You have nothing to worry about." Scully said, in a softer tone so only he could hear. "You and I both know that you are innocent."

"Heh..." Mulder said. " If only we could prove that to a jury.  Things don't look good for me Scully."

" I know, I know." Scully said. " But that gives me more reason to prove you innocent."

Roosevelt Courthouse 

7 am 

"And how do you plead Mr. Mulder?"  Judge Reitman asked.

"Not guilty, your honor." Mulder said.

"And who is the one who is posting bail for you?"

"We are your honor." The gunmen said, at the same time.

"Alright then." Judge Reitman said, pounding his gavel. "Bail approved, but I'm putting you in custody of your partner, Dana Scully. You're court date is in another four weeks."

Case dismissed.

Apartment 42 

12 noon

"Mulder shut up." Scully said, in a teasing tone, as she stood outside Mulder's apartment door. " I don't know if I can deal with you for four weeks."

"Very funny, Scully." Mulder said unlocking his door, and then opening it.  " I don't know how I put up with YOU.... You keep pickin' on me."

"Well what can I say, you are an easy target." Scully said, following Mulder into his apartment.

"Ha Ha Scully." 

"We can't stay here very long because you and I have to go to the autopsy lab." Scully said. 

"WE?" Mulder said as he turned around and made a face at her. 

"Yes WE." Scully said. "I'm afraid that you are stuck with me for four weeks Mulder.  Think you can handle it?"

Mulder wasn't sure that he could.    

A/N: I  have been having some formatting issues.  Please be patient with me. LOL. More to come I promise

~Me~


End file.
